Truth Or Dare?
by diggingupbones
Summary: Angela sighed. “Please Bren, just one dare?” She begged. “Fine, give me a dare.” I said. The smile on Angela’s face was so big that it could have reached clear to the moon and back. It was that moment I knew I was in trouble.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.

**Chapter one**

**You promised. **

My best friend Angela was leaning against my office doorframe tapping her left foot impatiently. At first, it was easy to ignore her that is until she started the foot tapping.

Tap, Tap, Tap.

I sighed as I closed a work file that I was trying to work on, and looked up at a smiling Angela who knew that any tapping noises annoyed the life out of me.

"Yes Angela?" I asked impatiently.

"You _do_ know what time it is don't you?" Angela said, abbreviating the "do."

I looked at the small silver watch on my wrist that Russ had given me for my birthday.

"It's 6:51". I said. "You know, there's a clock right out in the hall, you didn't need to come ask me Ange."

I started to re-open the file, but Angela placed her hand on it.

"Bren, you promised that tonight at 6:oo, you and I would have a "girls night out". It's almost 7:00 – let's go! Angela explained to me as if she was explaining the situation to a child.

"I know I said we would Ange, but I have so much work to finish and…" I sat there rambling on hoping that I would convince her to let me stay.

"Bren, no! You promised. Not lets go! We can hit a few bars, maybe get a few cute non-serial killers phone numbers." Angela said while dragging me out of my office chair.

"Angela, I'm tired. I just want to go home and relax." I wined to her.

But it was true, that's exactly what I wanted to do. After getting a call from Booth at 5:00 a.m. saying a jogger found remains that he thought were human, going to the crime scene and fighting off misquotes all morning, and examining the remains the entire afternoon, and now working on case files – the last thing I wanted to do was go bar hopping with Angela half the night.

"Well…" Angela said, debating if I was telling her the truth or if I just wanted to get out of going. I quickly tried to appear more tired.

"I suppose you _do_ look tired. But a promise is still a promise! I won't force you to go out tonight, but I do get to go to your apartment where we will play any games or watch any moves that I want to – until at least midnight. Angela demanded.

I stood there looking at Angela, debating if she had some wicked scheme up her sleeve.

"Deal?" Angela asked.

"Deal." I said while Angela dragged me out of my office.

**Chapter two**

**Girls night out.**

Thankfully, Angela let me take a quick shower before we began our "girls night of fun." She said that it would give her time to find a game in my apartment. When I was finished showering, I peeked around the corner expecting to find a board game set up – or something worse. But everything looked as I had left it, except Angela sitting on my couch looking bored.

"Sweetie, you have got to get a TV and some games! What do you _do_ when you're home?" Angela asked me.

"Ange, I mostly just come here to sleep. I don't have _time_ to watch TV or play games." I explained to her while taking a seat next to her on the couch. I again looked around, looking for a game that may have been tucked away somewhere.

Angela gave me a mischievous smile. "We are going to play truth or dare. Do you know how to play?"

I looked at Angela as if she just grown three heads. "You have got to be joking Angela. There is no way I will play that horrible game again!" I said with a determined voice.

"Good, so you know how to play." Angela said with a grin. "Do you want to go first, or shall I?"

So we sat there until 10:55 playing the game. I stuck to all truth questions, while Angela went more for the dares.

"Truth or dare" Angela asked me.

"Truth." I said dryly.

"No! Bren, you haven't asked for one dare! Angela said.

"That's right, as I said I want a truth question please." I was starting to get agitated. It was way past my bedtime on a regular work night.

Angela sighed. "Please Bren, just one dare?" She begged.

"Fine, give me a dare." I said.

The smile on Angela's face was so big that it could have reached clear to the moon and back. It was that moment I knew I was in trouble.

"I am going to call Booth. When he get's here, I am going to dare you." Angela explained to me. And before I could object, Angela had already punched in his number. While Angela was waiting for Booth to answer, I sat on the couch biting my lower lip. I was in BIG trouble. Angela has wanted Booth and I to hook up since we met, and I knew that she was planning something between us.

"Hey Booth, it's Angela. I'm at Bren's apartment. She wants you to come over. It's important." Before Booth could ask questions or object, she hung the phone up.

"Ange, what's the dare?" I asked.

"You'll see…" Angela said with a glow in her eyes.

She and I continued to go back and forth until there was a knock at the door.

"Kiss Booth, on the lips for 10 seconds." Angela said with a small squeal of delight.

"What did you say?" I asked, hoping I misunderstood her.

"Kiss Booth." She said again, matter-of-factly.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Just a second Booth!" Angela called out to the door.

"Bren, you didn't want to go out. So I am bow bringing the guys to you… And he's not a creepy stalker either." Angela explained to me. "And besided, it's just one kiss."

"You had this planned didn't you?" I asked.

"Of course, sweetie. You should know that I would." Angela said with another grin.

She was right. It was just a kiss… I kissed plenty of guys, and she could have dared me to do much more with Booth. It would be over with in 10 seconds, and I would explain everything to him later. Simple right? I bit my lower lip and walked over to my door while giving Angela the death glare. I oped my door to find Booth, wearing a wife beater and wrinkled blue jeans.

"Angela said you wanted me to come over?" Booth said while rubbing one eye with his fist and trying not to yawn.

"Um, yeah." Was all I could say. I couldn't kiss Booth! He's my partner! No, I would back out. Angela couldn't force me to kiss him.

"So…?" Booth asked.

I mush have been standing in the doorframe staring at him for some time. So instead of backing out, I threw myself at him, his lips against mine. And to please Angela, our lips didn't part until I ran out of air. However, when I did run out of ahr, and pulled back I looked at the the **very** well awake Booth and simply said "goodnight" to him. And then shut the door in the face of the shocked man.

**Booth's point of view.**

"And then, she just kissed me." I told Hodgins over the phone.

I don't know why I called Hodgins in the middle of the night to tell him, I guess because Angela was there and he was one of the only guys I know that could figure her out so maybe he could figure Bone's out too.

"And did she do or say anything afterwards?" Hodgins asked.

"That's just it, she drew back, and said goodnight and I was then looking at the door!" I said, still very much in shock.

"That is so hot dude!" Hodgins said.

"You're not helping…" I said, starting to get annoyed.

"You said Ange was there?" Hodgins asked.

"Yeah, she called me, and she was there watching the entire event." I explained.

"And you said it took a while to answer the door?" Hodgins asked.

"Yes. " I answered.

"Booth, I can explain everything to you… Angela was at Dr. Brennan's apartment because Dr. Brennan was to tired to go out for a girls night out. They played "truth or dare" amd Dr. Brennan said "dare" and Angela, being the awesome chick she is, called you and had you come over. During that time, Dr. Brennan still didn't know what the dare was. When you got to the apartment, Angela dared Dr. Brennan to kiss you for probably about 10 seconds… It took a while for her to answer the door because she was fighting with Angela over it. Dr. Brennan gave in, opened the door, and froze. Then she suddenly got up the nerve and kissed you for I bet – over 10 seconds to prove to Ange that she was strong willed. Then, not knowing what else to say, or how to explain anything to you, she simple told you goodnight and went on playing the game with a happy Angela." Hodgins stated.

"Really? You think that's what happened? It does make since…" I thought out loud to myself, letting all what Hodgins told me sink in.

"I know that's what happened for a _fact_ Booth." Hodgins said.

"How?" I asked suspiciously.

"After you left, Angela called me. She told me the entire story. Dude, she described the look on your face after Dr. Brennan kissed you and…"

Hodgins couldn't finish the sentence, he was to busy laughing.

"Gee, thanks Hodgins." I said and hung the phone up.

I guess it didn't surprise me any that Angela thought the entire thing up. What did surprise me was that Bones went along with it. But, I guess I can tease her about it tomorrow. I thought as I drifted back to sleep.

**The End**


End file.
